


heat wave

by pishpash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Summer, happy endings :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pishpash/pseuds/pishpash
Summary: it's hot outside, so rantaro decides to visit korekiyo to mooch off of his air conditioner.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	heat wave

rantaro is laying on korekiyo’s bed.

It’s unbearably hot outside, and his air conditioner is broken.

rantaro, shirtless, and korekiyo, in a tank top.

they’re sweating, occasionally chugging icy water.

korekiyo’s hair is tied back into a ponytail.  _ cute _ .

rantaro groans.

korekiyo just stares at him. “you do know that complaining doesn’t make it any better, right?”

he just gives him the side-eye and mumbles something incoherent. 

“you know how to speak.”

_ ugh. _ “mm, but you’re making me wish i didn’t know how to listen.”

korekiyo throws a pillow at him. rantaro grunts upon impact.

“h-hey! what the hell was that for-?” he throws it back.

korekiyo stands up, and pulls the bed off of the frame. rantaro comes rolling off, making impact with the ground.

rantaro pretends to cry.

korekiyo sees through it, but decides to play his game.

“rantaro, are you okay? i mean, the fall was awfully minor- but somebody like you would be affected by that, huh?”

rantaro almost breaks character to laugh. he stops blinking, trying to summon tears.   
  


“oh, goodness. you’re truly a beautiful actor. i can almost feel the pain you’re trying so hard to manifest.”

rantaro is back at it with the side eye. “how dare you. i pour my heart out in that performance and you-”

korekiyo starts audibly laughing. “your heart? wow, so that’s what we’re calling heart now? let me open my pinterest, update my moodboards-”

“ohh, my word is moodboard worthy?” he tries not to snicker.

“don’t flatter yourself, rantaro. this is my house, after all. and if that means i have to update  _ my _ moodboards because of an offhand remark from a moocher-”

“moocher? how dare-”

“well, then i suppose that’s only how the body decomposes.”

“the body- you make that up yourself?”

korekiyo looks insulted. “wuh- i thought it was quite good! what, you think you could do better? i’d like to see you try, a creature like you-”

“creature! hah!” rantaro tries to deflect the challenge.

again, korekiyo knows just which buttons to press. “what? you afraid?” he pitches his voice up. “oh, korekiyo! hold me in your arms! flex your big analogical muscles-! combine meaningless words in an even more meaningless combination~!” he pretend faints, his head against his forehead.

rantaro looks insulted. “what? i’m not one of those girls, ready to just come to your beck and call. i wouldn’t be here if you wanted me to, guaranteed.”

“the real purpose of your visit is to take advantage of my air conditioner-”

“and anyway, what have you done to win me anyway? why would i even want you, korekiyo?”

korekiyo knows he’s being probed.

he knows.

but he has to give him a reason.

“wuh- not my stunning looks? winning personality-?”

rantaro scoffs. “stunning? hardly.”

korekiyo looks genuinely hurt.  _ shit. _

could he change that to be flattering-?

“i’d go for gorgeous.”

_ fuck shit fuck shit fuck shit _

korekiyo chuckles. “of course you’d think so lowly. i suppose you don’t know what true beauty is~” teasing.

“oh yeah? tell me then, what’s ‘ _ true beauty’ _ ? and don’t come at me with your pinterest bullshit--!”

“hmm, well, to start. the speckles in your green eyes, catching the sunlight- nearly blinding, really. insulting. as if you’re trying to show off.”

“wuh! i can’t control that!” he then realizes it was just an awfully backhanded compliment. he blushes profusely, covering his face.

korekiyo stands up. he hums, pacing. “and, you’re awfully pretty. like a girl~!”

rantaro jumps to his feet.

“i mean, your eyelashes are oh so pretty! and you just have that  _ vibe _ about you, you know?” 

rantaro looks insulted.

“i feel as if you are as strong as a tree- but delicate, with cherry blossoms at the end of every leaf!” korekiyo almost leaps, quick to praise.

“i- what’s with the flattery-!” rantaro tries to not react too greatly. it fails, and his mouth is hanging open.

“wuh! it’s not flattery! take a simple photo with your smartphone- i know the results will be consistently, well, consistent!”

“what does that mean!” rantaro is covering his face again. he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“you’re attractive! pretty! gorgeous, even! my goodness, can you take a compliment?”

“where is this coming from? i mean, i doubt any of my other friends would go on a rant about my ‘attractiveness’ or ‘tree-like tendencies’ unless they  _ liked _ me or something!”

korekiyo looks away. 

it clicks.

“wait- you-”

“don’t rub it in, rantaro. a good man accepts when he’s rejected. i wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“no- that’s not what i meant-!” 

“then  _ what _ did you mean, rantaro?” korekiyo says it with so much hesitancy- and adoration… and love.

“i-i like you, too,” rantaro winces, shutting his eyes.

korekiyo grabs his hands. softly. like you’d carry delicate china.

“you don’t have to humor me.” 

“i’m not. korekiyo.” rantaro removes his hands from korekiyo’s, and puts on of them on korekiyo’s cheek, the other on his waist. “i’m serious. i like you.”

korekiyo’s face is hot, and only hotter with the heat. “o-oh.” he melts in rantaro’s arms.

“can i--?”

“yes. please.” korekiyo shuts his eyes.

rantaro leans in.

and the universe feels complete.

as if the heat wave was planned by some greater being.

and korekiyo notes

how perfectly he feels

cradled in rantaro’s arms.

xx fin

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @p4shey
> 
> please annoy me


End file.
